


My Love

by Sanctitatem



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter written by James Watson for Helen Magnus. Set sometime during the early-mid 1920s - just before the start of their monogamous relationship (at least in my mind).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This was written for fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

My love,

It is the middle of the night and I had to write my thoughts down – so that they don’t overwhelm me.  I can watch you now and I marvel at my luck.  You look so peaceful when you are asleep.  I can only hope that you might find at least a part of that peace when you are awake – with me. 

I cannot get enough of how the moon illuminates your beauty, and how the soft breeze, through the parted window, gently caresses the waves of your hair.  I could watch you for hours and never get bored.  I relish the warmth of your body next to mine.  I love the feel of your skin under my hand.  The way you press yourself into me, as if you are searching for something – something I cannot quite grasp or understand.

I am not sure I can ever truly express my love for you.  Even with my supposed talent with words.  But I will try.  You light up my day.  Give me breath, keep me going and instil new purpose into my life.  Your smile warms my heart and calms my soul.  I only feel completely free when you are near.  When I can hold you in my arms and hide myself in your strength, and compassion.  Feel your breath on my skin and your lips on my own.  Those are the moments when I can truly believe that I may have found peace.  That I may be complete.

I can only hope that I am enough.  That I am able to give to you all that I receive.  Such an endeavour seems almost impossible, but I hope that I am successful.  Please believe me when I say that you will be forever safe with me.  That you don’t have to hide – any part of you.  I do and will, always, accept you for who you are, and I love what I find behind every door within you.  I will treasure you and every moment that we have together.  To me you are perfect – flaws and all.  For they are what make you a whole person and it is that person that I am in love with.

Yes, I am in love with you, my darling.  It is a love that is so strong that it threatens, like a swollen river, to burst the banks of my chest and overwhelm me.  I am amazed as to the ease to which I have fallen.  I am not sure I have ever fallen so quickly and surely.  Like an bird flying home.  I have found my home and it is with you.  My Sweetheart – it will always be with you.

For now and always,

James


End file.
